<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strength of Earth by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980236">Strength of Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Crossover, Earthbending &amp; Earthbenders, F/M, Naruto crossover, Sakura is an Earthbender, Spirit World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura finds herself in Ba Sing Se, and remembering the words of Tsunade, searches for a spiritual person, or "bridge" to get her back to Konoha. When she finds Aang looking for Appa, she figures she'll help him in exchange for a ride home, but instead finds herself roped into helping out in another war thanks to her monster strength and (apparantly) earthbending skills!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar)/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura had just been in the middle of a war. And now she was smack in the middle of another one.</p><p>This city, it was beautiful and well-made, but the signs of war showed in it’s struggling people.</p><p>“No War Within the Walls.” What a joke!</p><p>Sakura didn’t know how she had gotten here. But she knew the key to getting back was something Tsunade had told her once.</p><p>“If you ever get into a strange place that you don’t recognize, look for someone with Spiritual Power. Only they can return you to where you belong. Seek out the Bridge, Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura clenched her fist. Her chakra was different here. She could sense deep into the earth. She felt much closer to that element here.</p><p>Where was this Bridge? She’d find this person, and MAKE them take her back! Cha!</p><p>A flyer was thrust in her hands. “Have you seen my friend Appa?”</p><p>Sakura looked up into the eyes of a strange, tattooed, bald young man. He looked enlightened, maybe he was a spiritualist of some kind.</p><p>“No, but I’ll help you find him, for sure!” Sakura smiled at the young mine. “My name is Sakura. We’ll find your friend Appa!”</p><p>The boy beamed at her. “I’m Aang.”</p><p>We’ll find your friend...and my home.</p><p>But in that moment, looking in his eyes, she couldn’t remember Konoha anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tracking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura tried to sneak out, but Aang had been too worried to sleep and followed her. So she found him some black out gear and let him come with.</p><p>“I think someone’s following us.” Aang whispered.</p><p>“I know.” Sakura said softly. “The masked guy’s been following us for a while.”</p><p>“The Blue Spirit.” Aang breathed.</p><p>“What’s that?” Sakura said, opening up Lake Laogai.</p><p>“He helps us sometimes. He’s a good guy.” Aang reassured her.</p><p>The two managed to find their way to Appa, only to find the Blue Spirit releasing the chains. He looked like he wanted to fight, then seemed to war with himself, and ran outside.</p><p>“I’ll keep watch,” He said. “You get Appa.”</p><p>“He knows way too much.” Sakura said suspiciously.</p><p>“I’m telling you.” Aang finished freeing Appa. “He’s a good guy.”</p><p>They got on Appa’s back and flew out of the city. They’d agreed to keep Appa a secret from Ba Sing Se until they could find someone to trust.</p><p>As they flew over Lake Laogai, Sakura watched the Blue Spirit arguing with an older man. He took off the mask, and she saw his scar.</p><p>Could he be the Prince Zuko that had hunted Aang all this time? And Aang thought he was a friend?</p><p>Sakura would find out.</p><p>That was for sure. Cha!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>